The red moon
by jellybeee
Summary: Caroline and the the mystic falls gang hate klaus and devise a plan to send Caroline to the past to kill klaus. She has the element of surprise cause the originals have no idea who she is. But klaus being klaus was always one step ahead of his enemies...


**AN :** this is my first fanficso please bear with me and be nice :)

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own vampire diaries or any of the characters am just a fan :D

 **Chapter 1**

 _Caroline felt groggy as if someone hit her head hard, she tried to open her eyes but felt too weak, the last thing she remembered was... nothing. she managed to open her eyes and felt intense pain in her temples, she tried to massage her temples but found that she can't move her hands, Caroline started to freak "holy shit did someone kidnap me" she taught to herself and then the door suddenly opened with a loud creek and the bright light blinded her for a moment, before her vision stabilized and then she saw a male figure coming towards her until he was right in front of her and Caroline quickly recognized who's figure it is "klaus" Caroline said with venom "what do you want with me, let me go" she all but screamed and then klaus knelt in front of her and she finally saw his face clearly, he was in full hybrid mood and he bit her._ Caroline awoke with a gasp and her hand quickly went to her neck to confirm that indeed it was another creepy dream, she sighed and covered her face with her hands and mumbled "this has gat to stop", she then climbed out of her bed and went to take a shower and head to school. Caroline arrived at the schools parking lot in her red Chevy and she saw bonnie and elena coming out of bonnie's car, she quickly parked her car and rush to meet up with them "bonnie 'lena" Caroline called for them and they stopped in their tracks and turn to face her, elena and bonnie both smiled happy to see their friend and gave her a hug "I've been meaning to call you care, how are you?" elena asked and bonnie said "yeah me too, are you still having those creepy dreams about klaus?" bonnie asked and Caroline replied "am fine Elena, yes bonnie they've gotten worse" bonnie and Elena shared a look and bonnie said "we need to talk care, we've found a way to kill klaus but there's something you need to know" Caroline was confused and asked bonnie "what is it bon?" "meet us after school at the salvatore boarding house and i'll explain everything" bonnie said, Caroline was a little skeptical both agreed with bonnie as she headed to her biology class while Elena dragged Caroline to their history class. Caroline couldn't focus on anything through out the day, she kept thinking about what bonnie said and wondered what it has to do with her, and when the bell rang Caroline was happy the day was finally over, she packed her books and quickly rushed out of the class room and into the hall ways and to the school parking lot, she rushed to the Salvatore boarding house. She parked her car and vamp sped to the door and knocked while taping her left foot in an anxious manner, Damon finally opened the door and before he could even speak Caroline pushed pass him and entered the living room which was empty to her surprise "where the hell is everybody?" she asked and Damon replied "good to see you too barbie" Caroline looked at him with an irritated expression and asked asked again "Damon where are they?" "their on there way" Damon rolled his eyes, and Caroline took the glass of bourbon from his hand plumped her self on the couch. Damon eyed her "please make yourself comfortable barbie" Caroline rolled her eyes and took a sip of the strong alcohol, Damon also took a seat next to on the couch and Caroline eyed him but didn't say anything, the silence was comfortable until Damon finally asked "are you still having those dreams about Klaus?" "yeah i am. why does everybody keep asking me?" she replied and before Damon could answer her the doorbell rang and he got out of the couch to get the door, and bonnie, Elena, matt, Jeremy and Stefan came in and Damon said "thank god you're all here, Caroline was starting to bug me". Caroline looked at him exasperated and rolled her eyes, "took you long enough to get here" said caroline, "yeah sorry we're late, had to inform the others too" elena told her. They all went in and settled and then bonnie began speaking, "I called this meeting because i found a way to kill klaus permanently, and I think it might actually work this time" Damon said "will or might judgy? Cause I've had enough of vengeful klaus", "Damon" said Stefan and elena at the same time while bonnie just ignored him and continued "it's a very strong time traveling spell, the person I send goes back in time and earn the originals trust first before killing klaus, I volunteered but they said it can't be a witch, the spirits insisted it has to be caroline" caroline was shocked, before she could speak Stefan said "why can't I go? I mean we used to be close in the 20s, it will be pretty easy to kill him" bonnie said "which is why you can't go Stefan, I don't know what time you're going to. If you go back to the 20s there might be two of you and klaus will find out" bonnie told them. "Well I also volunteered but being the doppleganger klaus will kill me before I even land" said elena, Caroline was silent through out their discussion, Stefan then went to where Caroline was and sat beside her and took her hand "you don't have to do this care, we'll find another way" Caroline finally spoke "I have to Stefan, may be this is our only chance to be free of klaus and lord knows I want him out of our lives for good" Damon looked at Caroline with understanding and said "your doing a very stupid but brave thing blondie" Caroline smiled "thanks". Elena hugged Caroline telling her "your going to be fine care, bonnie said there's a protection spell she's going to perform, you'll be safe" "thanks lena" Caroline said and hugged back, bonnie told her to get ready while she gets the necessary stuffs for the spell. Caroline drove home to pick up few things she's going to need, she took a purple back pack and put her favorite channel pants, knee length boots, strawberry lip gloss, some tops, under wares, a picture of her mum and dad, and of her and elena and bonnie but put it back because klaus will recognize elena if he stumbles upon this picture and she didn't need to attract suspicion so she just took other stuffs she'll need and headed straight to the station to say goodbye to her mum. As she got there she met her mum outside, when liz saw her, she immediately approached Caroline "bonnie told me about the spell, I don't think you should do this sweetheart" "I have to mum, it's the only way for me to sleep peacefully at night" liz looked at her daughter with understanding and told her to be safe, she hugged her for what felt like hours until caroline said "I have to go mum" "I know, take care of yourself, I love you" said liz With tears in her eyes, Caroline said "I will mum, I love you too" liz then let go of her and Caroline went back inside her car to head back to the boarding house. Bonnie and everyone else was waiting for her in the living room when she arrived and matt stood up to hug her "you don't have to do this care" "I know matt, I want to" Jeremy also hugged her saying "be safe" Caroline laughed saying "I will jer, yourr girlfriend will keep me safe" which made him smile. Elena hugged her again and Caroline said laughing "elena I can't breath" then she let go and said "sorry, am just gonna miss you so much" "i'll miss you too", Stefan hugged her and said his goodbyes too and Caroline was surprised when Damon hugged her too saying "take care of your self blondie" and then she smiled "I will damon" and finally bonnie hugged her "wow bon, who knew you were this strong" Caroline said and bonnie began to laugh and cry at the same time making Caroline cry too "i'll be fine bonnie, I promise" and bonnie said "I know am just going to miss you so much" before Caroline could say anything, bonnie said "I'll keep in touch with you, try not to interfere with the past it might change everything here okay" and Caroline nodded. Bonnie began to perform the spell and suddenly there was bright light and the room felt still and then Caroline lost consciousness.

 **A/N**

Sooo tell me what you think. Should I continue?


End file.
